


The Good Kind Of Surprise

by sleepyybabe



Series: Snapshots With Rose [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyybabe/pseuds/sleepyybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the phamily. Awww. They're just too cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part one of a series of little snapshots of the way I envision the phamily. Lol so proud of coming up with that term. I plan to update soon! The more kudos and attention this work gets, the more attention I will pay to it! Check out my other work(s), too!

The Adoption

Dan gripped the steering wheel so hard, it hurt. Phil bounced around next to him, nervously fidgeting with everything in the car. 

“Phil. Stop. Calm down.”  
“I’m just so excited, sorry! We’re finally adopting!”  
“Me too. We’ll be there in five minutes, though, so calm yourself down.”

The shiny, black car pulled to a stop, for once the backseat was cleaned out. Dan immediately slid out of his seat and came over to grip Phil’s hand. Phil leaned over, giving Dan an affectionate kiss on the ear, grasping his hand with a reassuring squeeze.  
“Thanks, Phil.” they stood there in the parking lot, holding hands, heads bowed together.  
“We’ll be fine.”  
“You’re my sunshine, Philip Lester.”  
“You’re my moonlight, Daniel Howell.”

“Hi, we’re here for Rose?” Phil asked the receptionist.  
“Yes. Just wait right here. She’ll be down in a minute.”  
Dan’s heart was beating out of his chest. All of the paperwork, recommendations, inspections, and other processes had led to this moment. Phil, as if sensing his discomfort, placed a hand around Dan’s waist. 

A small shadow came up behind the foggy glass door. Dan and Phil each let out a small squeal. A little five year old girl peeped her head from around the door. Wispy brown hair floated around her head, and she peered up, bright blue eyes beneath her lashes. She looked at Dan and Phil then whispered to the woman behind her.  
“Are those my real parents?” she asked hopefully.  
“Yes. Go say hi!” the woman smiled, and urged.  
Rose handed her backpack to the woman and slowly walked over to the couch. Dan and Phil stood up and beamed down at her. Phil couldn’t suppress it any longer, he bent down and hugged her. Rose smiled. Dan leaned in and picked her up, holding her to his chest.  
“Hi.” Phil smiled.  
“Hello. I’m Rose.” she shyly looked up at them.  
“I’m Dan and this is Phil.” Dan told her, gently setting her down. Phil took her hand and they all walked out to the car.  
“Are you my daddies?” she blurted out.  
Dan and Phil exchanged wary glances.  
“Yes. You can call us whatever you want.” Phil nodded.  
She turned around and pointed at Dan. “You’re Dad. He’s Daddy.” she wrinkled up her nose.  
“Can you remember that?” she asked sweetly.  
“I know I can, but I don’t know if Daddy will…” Dan whispered.  
“I heard that! I will remember!” Phil mocked an angry expression.  
Rose laughed, swinging her hands around in the air. Phil opened up a car door, and helped her in while Dan turned on the car. Rose ran her hands over the smooth interior.  
“Wow. Where are we going?” she asked.  
“Well, that depends. Are you hungry? Do you want to go home? We could go shopping for things you want in your room?” Phil asked.  
Rose’s eyes widened. “I get to pick what goes in my room? Can we paint it?”  
“Yes and yes.” Dan smiled.  
“Well, I want to go home first. I want to see what it looks like!” she clapped her hands together.  
“Yes, ma’am.” Phil saluted, “You heard her, head home!”  
Rose giggled and covered her mouth.  
“When we get home, can I show what I have in my bag?”  
“Of course.” Dan looked at her through the mirror. She noticed and smiled a little. Dan stuck his tongue out, and so did she. They both erupted into laughter at the same moment. Phil smiled at his two favorite people in the world, and sighed happily. It was one of the happiest moments of his life. 

About thirty minutes later, the car pulled up to the house.  
“Woah! It’s so big!” she gasped and her tiny little hands scrambled to undo her seatbelt.  
“Here, let me help.” Dan and Phil said at the same time. Dan picked up her backpack and Phil undid the buckle. He lifted her up and they all stood in front of the door.  
“This is our first time going in as a family with three people.” Dan told her.  
“So this is special.” she nodded.  
“You’re special.” Phil poked her nose.  
Rose blushed and clasped her hands together.  
Dan poked the key into the hole, turned it, and grabbed Rose’s hand. Phil took the other and they all stepped in.  
“Wow.” she breathed.  
Dan and Phil looked at each other, pure love surrounding them.  
“Who am I sharing a room with?” she turned around.  
“Oh, sweetie, you get your own room. All to yourself.” Phil told her.  
“Really?” she gasped.  
“Yep.” Dan nodded.  
“Follow us!”  
“What if I get lost here?” she anxiously asked, looking up.  
“You’ll learn. Don’t worry.” Phil soothed her, threading his hand with hers. 

Rose ran into the center of the pale green room. There was a night table with a lamp, an empty shelf, a closet, and a bare bed frame.  
“We didn’t know what covers you wanted, so you get pick those out. Also your clothes, books, posters, games, stuff like that.” Dan told her.  
“Well, I like an anime called Majoko. And pastel colors. Also, I like pretty things.” she told them.  
“Well, you’re going to have to sleep tonight in something. How about this pattern?” Dan held up white sheets, with a white comforter that had pale blue dots on it, and pillows with different areas that were blue and white.  
“Yes! They’re so pretty!” she clapped her hands, smiling eagerly. Dan put them on the then-bare bed frame and she grinned at the results.  
“Now I have to show you what I have.” she told them. Dan and Phil sat down and Rose grabbed her backpack.  
“I have a stuffed animal of a wolf. Can it sleep on the bed with me?” she nervously asked.  
“Yes. Of course.” Dan smiled.  
“Good. I also have this nightgown which I want to wear tonight. Oh! These books, too. I need to put them on my shelf.” Rose dropped the backpack and hurriedly ran over and put the three books in the shelf.  
“That’s it.” she looked at them almost defiantly, almost challenging them to ask her why she didn’t have more.  
“That’s great! You can put the wolf on your bed if you’d like.” Dan told her.  
“All your stuff is lovely! Will you be okay with just spaghetti for dinner?” Phil asked.  
“Okay, Dad. I love spaghetti, Daddy!” her eyes lit up.  
Dan and Phil both gulped, their eyes tearing up with emotion. It was the first time hearing her actually call them that. They had a daughter now. Dan rubbed at his eyes, and tears dripped down from behind Phil’s glasses.  
“Oh no! I’m sorry! What happened?” Rose cried, her voice wobbling.  
“It’s not your fault! We’re just happy. These are good tears.” Dan spoke, his voice cracking.  
She stepped up to him and hugged him tightly.  
“We’re so happy you’re here.” Phil squeaked out.  
She let go and embraced Phil.  
“I’m happy, too.” a couple tears drizzled from her eyes.  
“Can we eat?” she sniffed.


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! YouTube hosts a little party for the newest addition. (Rose)

Surprise!

“Where are we going now, Daddy?” Rose asked from the backseat.   
“Well, we know you’ve only been with us for two weeks, but summer ends in a month and we have a lot of friends from our job who all came here to meet you. You’re going to meet all your aunts and uncles!” Phil enthused.   
“So, it’s a like a party for me?” she asked thoughtfully.   
“Pretty much.” Dan interjected.   
“What is your job?”   
“Well… your daddy and I make videos, where we say funny things and talk about our lives. We put them on the internet where people watch them, and when they like them, we make some money. We have a lot of friends who do it too and they want to meet you!”  
The car slowed to a stop and they all stepped out. Rose took Dan’s hand and trailed behind them, peering out from behind Dan’s leg.   
Phil knocked on the door.   
“Hello!” the door swung open.   
“Aww, don’t be shy Rose.” Phil smiled. Dan walked in and Rose followed, blushing and staying close.   
“Hi! I’m Zoella!” Zoe Sugg bent down and waved hello.   
“She’s so pretty!” she whispered to Phil.   
“Tell her.” he urged her.   
She shook her head, her cheeks turning pink.   
“I’m your Aunt Zoella. Or Aunt Zoe. What do you prefer?” she asked.   
“Aunt Zoella.” Rose peeped out her head from behind Dan.   
“Awww, you’re a lovely young lady!”   
Rose smiled, letting go of Dan’s hand.   
“Rose, this is Uncle PJ.” Phil waved hello to one of his good friends.   
“That’s a silly name.” she told him.   
“Thank you.” he made a face.   
“I can do better.” she crossed her eyes, flared her nose, stuck her tongue out and puffed up her cheeks.   
“I don’t know if I can beat that.” he smiled.   
“I’m Uncle Tyler!”   
“Woah. You have cool hair.” she stared, shocked.   
Tyler proudly displayed his light turquoise quiff.   
“Why thank you. I like your hair, too.”   
“Can I touch your hair? Why are you so short?”   
“I’m just short compared to your dads. They’re giants!” he squealed.   
“But can I touch your hair?”   
“Sure.” he bent down.   
“Hair is important. You always have to have nice hair.” she told Tyler, while ruffling his head.   
“She’s a winner.” he whispered to Dan and Phil, who just laughed and shook their heads.   
“You are so right, hun.”   
“Who’s that?” Rose looked over at Mamrie, Grace, Hannah, Joey, Connor, Louise and the others.   
“You have a lot of people to meet.” Tyler told her. 

About thirty introductions later, Zoella came back into the room.   
“Guys, I have a cake for Rose! Let’s all eat it.”   
The horde of YouTubers and Rose rushed into the dining room.   
Zoella was cutting a slice when she felt a tap. She looked down to see Rose looking up at her.   
“Thank you Aunt Zoella!” she whispered.   
“Of course, dear.” she grinned, pecking her on the top of her head.   
Zoella stuck the knife into the cake and cut a small slice for the girl, handing her the first piece.   
“Ooh. This looks really good.” she said in awe.   
“Can I eat the whole thing, Dad?”   
“Go for it.” he smiled and squeezed Phil’s hand. Phil smiled, tilting his head and they leaned in, sharing a quick kiss.


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3! Please read in order, as they follow Rose and her parents. (This series has been inspired when I saw an Insta post that said "imagine being raised by your otp" BEING RAISED BY PHAN. YOU GUYS.) Please follow on Insta! @_phansexual__

Questions

It was eleven pm, and about a week after the party. Dan slipped into bed, Phil’s arms automatically sliding over Dan’s body. Yet right as he was drifting to sleep the door cracked open.   
“Phil!” Dan bolted up.   
“Dad?” Rose whispered.   
Dan sighed with relief. He still wasn’t used to a third person.   
“Yeah, sweetie?”   
“I had a nightmare. And I have some questions.” she told him, trembling a bit.   
Dan got out of bed and strode over. He picked her up, cradling her against his chest. He smoothed her hair, letting her sob into his shirt.   
“Ssh. It’ll be okay.” rubbing her back.   
“Do you want to get in bed with Daddy and I?”   
“Yeah,” she nodded, sniffling.   
Dan pulled the covers up and she got in next to him. She snuggled up next to him and he put one arm around her.   
“What was your nightmare? Can you tell me?”   
“You and Daddy said you changed your minds.” she bawled.   
“Changed our minds?” Dan asked, confused.   
“You didn’t want me anymore.” she cried, tears dripping onto Dan.   
“Oh! Darling, I promise that will never, ever happen.” Dan told her.   
“You promise you’ll never leave me?” she asked.   
“I promise.” he kissed the top of her head.   
“What’s the matter, Dan? Is that Rose?”  
“Yes, she had a bad dream and she has some questions for us.” Dan informed him, stroking her hair. Phil then proceeded to get out of bed, come around the other side, and then get in again.   
“It’s a Rose sandwich! Now, what was your dream?” his voice softened.   
“You and Dad changed your minds and said you didn’t want me.” she hiccuped.   
“That’s never going to happen. You don’t have to worry about that.” he also kissed her.   
“What are your questions? You know you can ask us anything.” Phil softly remind her.   
“Why do I have two dads and no mom?” she looked up.   
“Well, some men fall in love with men and some men fall in love with women. Just like women love women or men. Sometimes, both.” Dan told her.   
“You handled that well.” Phil mouthed.   
“Oh, okay. Can I see your videos?” she accepted.   
“Errr… well… you might need to be a bit older for some of them.” Phil blushed.   
“Yeah, I’ve got to take Daddy’s side with this one.”   
“Fine,” she pouted.   
“And you promise to never leave me?”   
“Promise.”


End file.
